slgifandomcom-20200214-history
Coast Town Sims
The Coast Town Sims is one of the oldest parts of Second Life. It is a Subcontinent, located in Western Sansara. It is the oldest subcontinent to have a well established road network. SLGI team gave I the transitory name B027. History The Coast Town Sims were built soon after The Old World was created and formed a Southern extension. With an extensive network of waterways and roads, it soon attracted many new residents. From the beginning, it became an important transit area. At that time, teleporting was impossible or costly, so avatars had to travel by foot or with vehicles between place to place. The subcontinent was named South Coast Cities, South Coast Towns or simply South Coast. It is located South from The Old World. However, as Sansara grew in size to South-East, the subcontinent remained in North-West. Structure The subcontinent consists of 25 sims. It is 10 sims long and at maximum 5 sims wide. It is elongated on an East - West direction. It is clearly separated to North by the Bay Of Space Pigs. To South - East, the Moons Subcontinent can be found, separated by waterways. To South - West, the Void Ocean opens its inaccessible waters. Despite the name, the subcontinent does not host towns or any other urban settlements. It is more a rural place. The nature of land, with many small parcels, does not allow massive constructions and urban development. Geography The subcontinent is made of 3 massive islands, separated by narrow channels which can be considered rivers. To East, a peninsula advances from the largest part of dryland Sansara, from Snowlands Subcontinent. At the time of its construction, this peninsula was planned to be a large island. Later developments added more and more land, making it part of a huge landmass. The landmass can be divided into: *'North-West Island'. It is very long and mountain-like, in some parts very narrow. A road (known as Noyo Road) crosses it on most of its length. Travelers can find many spectacular bridges and landscapes on the way. Altitude was found to be at maximum 80 m. *'South-West Island'. It is a more massive island, crossed by Frog Road. As a dominant feature, the island hosts a big crater that can be reached by foot only. Most of the terrain is a large plateau. Highest altitude was found to be on the crater rim, 97 m. Deepest point in the crater is 82 m. As for 2019, entire surface of the crater is abandoned land. *'Central Island'. It is crossed by a road with large bridges. The island further extends North. *'The Peninsula'. It continues to East, reaching high altitudes (85 m) in Muir sim. Geographic features alter plateaus, mountains and hills. *'Seacliff'. This is a sim-size island. It has a central mountain with an altitude of 88 m. There are at least other 15 islands in the subcontinent, some of them very small. Most islands are inhabited. Solomon Sim is submerged. In its center, altitude is 19 m, so that an avatar can stand on the sea floor with its head above the surface. Travelers will not find massive urban buildings here. This was not the case in the past, however. As for 2019, most buildings are small and rather nature-friendly then urban. Vegetation is present along protected routes and also on private land. There are decorative trees and flowers. Water vegetation is more rare then in other parts. Waterways To the North, the subcontinent is separated by Bay Of Space Pigs, a large waterway. There are a few canals or rivers separating the islands. In some parts (like Gualala sim), the canals are wide and the islands not high. There, the landscape is similar to a delta. In other parts, like in the West, rivers are surrounded by steep mountains. Transportation The subcontinent has its own transportation network. A road crosses it from East to West. Road network extends to East towards Kami and Moons Subcontinent. The large Bay Of Space Pigs, located to North, is largely used both by ships and airplanes. Sailors can adventure along the narrow rivers located in South. The subcontinent has two major airports and a few additional smaller ones. Automated transport is also present. The YavaScript pods travel the area frequent. The SLGI Trains fly above the road and waterways. Land Status The subcontinent has many protected routes (roads and waterways). Most land is inhabited, with only limited parcels of abandoned land. This area is friendly to visitors. There are not many parcels using ban lines and entity orbs. Visitor-friendly parcels are common. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Sansara.